Perfection
by SunnyCait
Summary: The three Cheerios go to see Black Swan, and the movie has a bit more of an effect on Quinn than it does the other two. *May Contain Spoilers for the film Black Swan*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! First and foremost I'm going to alienate half of you who click on this ficlet... It's probably going to make a heck of a lot more sense if you've seen the movie _Black Swan_. If you haven't, you'll still get a kick out of it, but it definitely won't have the same kapow. Along the same vein, it might be a bit spoilery if you want to see the movie, but hardly. Saying that, here we go! This was a twist on a Glee Kink Meme prompt, so it is rather smutty in the second part, but I enjoyed writing this immensely. I absolutely loved _Black Swan_ and when I saw a prompt based on it I kind of went a little nuts haha! **

**This is part 1 of 2; it's a bit long to leave all in one chapter and I kind of want to see if there is any interest in the second part before I post it up. Although I will say the second part IS the smutty one. ;) Lemme know what you think! **

You could have heard a pin drop in the suddenly brightened movie theatre as the screen went completely white, almost blinding the audience. No one spoke for a few long moments, everyone stunned into shocked silence. As feathers started to fall on screen and the credits began to roll, someone whispered in a voice loud enough for everyone in the theatre to hear crystal clear.

"So she turned into a giant bird?"

There was a murmur of laughter, and all at once everyone began to get up from their seats, gather their trash and coats and depart from the theatre, the quiet forgotten as people started talking animatedly about what they'd just seen.

Santana grabbed her Cheerios jacket and rolled her eyes, tugging Brittany up by the hand.

"No, Brittany, she didn't," Santana said in a soft voice, nonplussed by Brittany's earlier outburst. She linked her pinky with her best friend's and turned to the seat beside her, a hand on her hip. "Quinn, you ready to go? Movie's over."

Quinn was still sitting down, staring at the screen with her mouth agape, completely unaware her friends were standing and waiting for her so they could leave. She remained that way for an uncomfortably long time until Santana groaned and snapped her fingers in the head Cheerio's face.

"Come on, Quinn. Let's get moving. We have practice early tomorrow and I for one need my beauty rest," Santana said, starting to lead Brittany away down the aisle.

Quinn sat alone for a little longer, trying to digest what she'd just seen and make sense of it all. She'd heard Black Swan was a little intense, but she had_ no idea_. She also didn't think she would be able to connect to a movie about a ballet, but here she was almost in tears from being overwhelmed with a feeling of empathy for the main character.

Nina was so much like her it scared her... Well, Quinn wasn't a ballerina, but, replace that part with her cheerleading and they were practically two sides of the same mirror or coin or whatever. Nina strove to be the best, and she had to watch her back to make sure her position as the leader wasn't stolen away from her.

Without having to think about it she likened Santana to Lily. Her friend, sure, maybe, if she really let her in they could be close friends. But because they were competition, like Lily was to Nina, Santana was kept at arms length. And they'd each made that choice rightfully so, at least in Quinn's case. When she'd gotten pregnant and kicked of the squad, Santana had jumped at the chance to take what once had been Quinn's crowning glory, the thing she was best at. And she wasn't all that willing to give it back once Quinn was allowed back on the Cheerios.

Now, Quinn spent every practice and game keeping an eye on Santana, watching the brunette for some sign that she was getting restless, tired of being beneath Quinn. She took careful notes on how often she and Sue talked in quiet whispers, of how many of the girls would flock to Santana for advice or extra coaching, how closely Santana studied her while watching her do a new sequence, and tracked any hint that maybe an assist wasn't done correctly or she wasn't spotted as quickly or firmly as was required. She watched as Santana got better and better, her moves seemingly more concise and better executed than Quinn's. She wondered if Sue saw the same things she did, losing sleep because she stayed up all night going over the day's events, searching for a shift in favor.

But then there would be times she was convinced it was all in her head. Santana was smoother because she practiced, the girls asked her for help because she seemed slightly more approachable, and missed or miscalculated spottings were just coincidence. Besides, she was still head Cheerio. Until that changed, she didn't have anything to worry about.

Still feeling a little mind fucked, she left the now empty theatre and found her two fellow cheerleaders standing by the entrance. Brittany was taking breaks from sucking down the last of her pop to bombard Santana with questions, still completely lost on what happened in the movie.

"So that one girl had sex with a bird? I didn't know you could do that."

"No," Santana said tersely, checking and reshaping her nails in the dim lighting, weary of Brittany's inquisition.

She'd known going to watch anything other than a children's flick was a bad idea, but she'd really wanted to see this movie and Brittany insisted on accompanying her and then invited Quinn along without even consulting her. Now for the past ten minutes all she'd done was come up with insane interpretations of the film and only half listening to Santana's replies, clearly stuck on her own skewed train of thought.

"I already told you she wasn't a bird, and no you can't do that. That sex didn't really happen anyway," Santana added, her eyes flicking over to Quinn as she walked towards them. "About time." She narrowed her eyes and her brows flew up when Quinn got close enough she could see her face in detail. "What the fuck, were you _crying_?"

Quinn reached up a hand and wiped at her eyes, finding her face moist with tears. She frowned, having not realized she had cried at all.

"I guess so. It was really intense," she replied, surprised at the softness of her own voice. Brittany gave her an odd look but continued sipping on her straw, almost reflectively.

"It was good but I'm not going to cry about it," Santana said shortly, tossing her nail file back into her purse and looking at the other two with a bored expression. "Let's get out of here already."

They walked through the parking lot in the general direction of Santana's car, and Brittany continued on her earlier thought process.

"If the sex didn't really happen, then was the bird invisible?"

Santana stopped in her tracks, and Brittany was yanked back by the pinky when their arms were stretched to the limit between them. Brittany could tell Santana was mad, because her eyes were closed and she could hear her faintly counting under her breath.

"No, Brittany. There is no such thing as invisible birds," Santana said in the most controlled voice she could manage, considering she was really close to shaking Brittany as hard as she could.

"But they have invisible bunnies," Brittany countered. Quinn looked at the other blonde with a raised eyebrow, having stopped a few yards ahead of the pair as they bickered.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, shaking her head slightly. Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed.

"The Easter bunny," Brittany responded, completely serious and oblivious to the fact that Santana was turning an unnatural shade of red.

"You know what, _fine_. Yes, she was a God damn _invisible_ bird. And she ran away to marry God damn Big Bird, the end. Fuck!" Santana finally snapped, outwardly seething. Brittany didn't seem to mind, smiling happily and shrugging her shoulders.

"Now it all makes sense."

"I'm sure it does," Quinn added, her eyes a little wide. Brittany was a good person but she was a smidge on the eccentric side. At least she didn't have to worry about Brittany trying to take her spot on the squad.

On the ride home, Quinn couldn't help but keep going back to the movie in her head, replaying the parts that stood out to her most over and over again. It was just so creepy, and intense was definitely the right word for the experience. She couldn't stop thinking about it, even as the radio was blasting pop music and the other two girls were goofing around, laughing and singing along raucously. They were too absorbed in each other and the music to notice that Quinn was being abnormally quiet, but she didn't care.

Santana seemed the most unmindful, swinging her head back and forth and twisting her shoulders in time to the music as she drove, drumming her hands on the steering wheel to the beat. Quinn watched her almost wistfully, wishing she could be like that: carefree, happy, content. She had too much on her mind to entertain acting so heedless. But Santana didn't care if people saw her like this. She'd always seemed comfortable in her own skin, even the boob-job wasn't to enhance her self image; probably no one thought Santana was as hot as Santana _knew_ herself to be. Quinn wished for _that _as well, the obvious self-worth Santana felt, the confidence of just knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt she was smokin'.

Quinn realized she was practically staring and snapped her attention away from the brunette, but then her eyes were drawn back to her when Santana didn't seem to pick up on her gaze. She would probably not ever be like Santana, not as long as she had to guard herself.

Part of Santana's charm was that she wasn't perfect, but that was just not in the cards for Quinn. Quinn _had_ to be perfect, or she'd lose everything she'd worked and strived for her high school career. And that was okay, she guessed, although she felt a slight pang in her chest at the thought. She turned away from Santana then, instead looking out her car window the rest of the way home, trying not to think about it any further.

When Santana pulled into the Fabray's driveway and parked, she turned down the music and looked at Quinn thoughtfully.

"You okay, Quinn? You've been acting kind of weird all night," she asked, her eyes sweeping Quinn's face for some sort of hint as to what was wrong. She rested a hand on Quinn's leg, a thumb brushing against the fabric of her jeans in a comforting manner. Quinn nodded her head, a little surprised at what would definitely qualify as a display of emotion for another person besides Brittany from Santana.

"I'm fine. Just still reeling from the movie," she responded, trying to sound light hearted, pushing Santana's hand away gently. It wasn't like she would tell Santana any of this anyway.

Santana gave a slight hum as she furrowed her brow, considering Quinn's words and automatically dismissing them. Whatever. She tried at least; if Quinn didn't want to talk she was sure she'd find out through the Glee Club grapevine eventually.

"Okay."

Quinn waved good-bye to Brittany and the taller girl smiled and waved back enthusiastically.

"Good night, Quinn! See you at practice tomorrow!"

"Sure thing, Britt," Quinn said with a grin she couldn't help. She looked at Santana and her smile faltered slightly, thrown off by brown eyes burning into her own hazel ones with intensity she couldn't quite place. "Night, Santana."

The corners of Santana's mouth swept upwards, a rare genuine smile on her face as she regarded the exiting Cheerio.

"Sweet dreams, Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's part two. I realized it was stupid to make you guys wait when the entire thing is up on Live Journal. Also, Nina Sayers: Leave Brittany alone. :P**

Upon entering her home, Quinn found that it was empty, a piece of paper on the table explaining that her mother was staying over at her sister's for the night. Quinn tossed the note in the trash on her way upstairs to her room, relieved she didn't have to talk to anyone else right now. She really just needed to go to bed and sleep off this funk, and maybe she'd wake up in the morning feeling less overwhelmed by emotions brought to the surface by a mere movie. After all, that girl Nina was crazy. Quinn was as sane as they came.

She quickly threw off her clothes and tossed them by the wayside, not caring where they landed. Crawling into bed in just her bra and underwear, she curled up underneath her blankets and shut her eyes tightly, intent on falling asleep as quickly as she could.

She was just drifting off when she heard someone on the stairs. Figuring it was her mother returning home early, she rolled over and stretched before curling back into herself, sighing deeply. But when her door opened she woke completely, sitting up on one elbow and squinting in the dark.

"Mom?"

She heard whoever it was chuckling softly as they walked closer to her bed. As her eyes focused she realized it was Santana.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Santana, what are you doing here? It's late. We have practice tomorrow at five," Quinn said, trying to sound authoritive. As head Cheerio, it was her job to make sure her team was prepared to give her one hundred percent, even at practices. Santana just chuckled again, removing her jacket. When her fingers started to mess with the button of her jeans, Quinn sat up, her eyebrows raised.

"I asked you a question." She felt her heart rate quicken as Santana dropped her pants and stepped out of them, revealing a black lacy thong.

"Cut the crap," Santana replied cooly, now wresting her shirt off. "I've got you figured out, Fabray. You've been acting weird ever since you got your captaincy back. It's taking it's toll on you and, frankly, it's not a good look, Quinn."

Quinn swallowed hard as the brunette sent her shirt off in a random direction, her breasts pooling slightly over the cups of the matching bra to her panties. She averted her eyes, blushing bright red. She shouldn't be looking, and lord knows she shouldn't be feeling all flutttery inside at the sight of one of her teammates practically naked.

Santana smiled and sauntered over to the bed, hopping on it and leaning towards the other girl. She knelt close, her face mere milimeters from Quinn's. With a chortle she moved closer, her mouth nearly touching Quinn's ear, her breath hot and causing an odd feeling in the pit of the blonde's stomach.

"We need to get you loosened up a bit."

Scooting back from the brunette's onslaught, Quinn shook her head profusely.

"That's not a good idea," Quinn said feebly, but Santana paid her no mind, pulling the covers off of her and grinning.

"Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't," Quinn insisted, reaching for her blanket so she could hide her near nakedness from Santana's view. But Santana was faster, tossing the blanket off the bed with sheer wanton.

"Look, Ms. Perfect," Santana started to say, ignoring Quinn's unease about being in such close proximity while scantily clad. She gently pushed Quinn down on the bed, her tone changing to a more soothing one. "I know it's hard. All those girls, wishing they could take your place, waiting for one mis-step so they can swoop in and take it all from you. They all want you to fail so badly, don't they?"

Quinn laid back, too shocked at Santana's insight to protest. She rested her head back on the mattress, allowing Santana to move her arms above her head. Santana shook her head slightly, looking down at Quinn as she leaned over her on all fours. Her black locks cascaded over her shoulders and into her face, but they didn't obscure the slightly bittersweet expression on Santana's countenance.

"You forget I know what it's like, trying to be exactly what everyone wants you to be and still keeping the wolves off your back." Dipping her face down to Quinn's, she smiled sadly. "I get it, Quinn, I do. It doesn't leave room for much of anything else."

She captured the blonde's mouth in a soft, sweet kiss, her tongue running over Quinn's lips, asking for permission. Without really understanding why but unable to stop herself, Quinn granted it, her mouth opening just enough for Santana to delve in, slowly swirling her tongue over her own. Santana broke away, grinning down at Quinn knowingly.

"And I also know how it is to want something you're not sure you can have. Perfection doesn't exactly lend itself to feelings, does it, Quinnie?"

"No," Quinn admitted in a whisper, not knowing exactly what to think in the moment. Santana was right, about all of it. Being perfect had taken over her life, to the point she was hardly herself any more. She barely recognized her own reflection when she looked in the mirror, the image giving way to some girl she didn't know at all.

"Then let me remind you of what it's like to feel a little," Santana said, knocking Quinn's legs apart with a knee and readjusting herself so that she was between them, slowly lowering herself down over the blonde's body. Quinn tensed, unsure of this entire thing, and Santana chuckled at her. She leaned down again, whispering softly. "Don't worry. Mommy's not home; she can't hear you. No one will ever know. It'll be good for you, I promise."

"You won't tell?" Quinn asked quietly, no longer able to deny the throbbing ache between her legs that had started as soon as Santana had laid herself over the top of her. Santana laid a trail of kisses from her mouth down her neck, over her shoulders, taking one strap of her bra into her teeth and dragging it down Quinn's arm, one breast popping out of it's confines. Her hand moving the other strap down as well, Santana shook her head.

"Not a soul," she assured, and Quinn finally nodded, her eyes locked with Santana's. What did she really have to lose?

Her nonverbal consent was enough for Santana, who smiled victoriously.

"Lean up a little," she ordered quietly, not skipping a beat. The blonde did as she was bade, her back raising off the bed slightly, giving the other girl enough room to worm her hand between the mattress and Quinn, unclasping her bra and slipping it off her arms with practiced ease. Quinn let herself fall back onto the bed, noting the hungry look in Santana's eyes.

"I know you've wanted this for some time, haven't you?" Santana asked lustily, her mouth roaming across Quinn's bare chest, finding a nipple and sucking on it lightly, her other hand reaching to take ahold of her second breast, squeezing it gently before releasing it, repeating the motion as she teased the blonde's nipple with her tongue, flicking it across the hardened nub.

This elicited a small moan from the girl beneath her, and Quinn was automatically embarrassed. Santana giggled, her mouth disconnecting for a second so she could speak.

"I see you, during practice, watching me. Did you think I wanted to take what you have?" The hand on her breast stopped it's ministrations, instead of palpating it Santana stroked around the nipple with her thumb. "I don't, Quinn. I couldn't give this side of me up willingly. Not after knowing what it's like to be forced into sacraficing it."

Quinn recovered from the first startling affects of being touched, such a rare sensation that it was almost unfamiliar. Who was she kidding, she was practically a born again virgin. Realizing what she was missing, even just these simple tactics Santana was employing, only made her want it more.

Very slowly she reached for Santana, slipping a hand underneath the fabric of her bra and cupping her right breast, her third and middle finger parting around Santana's peak. She felt good in her grasp, the heft and firmness tactilly pleasing. Santana started up again, and Quinn followed her lead, mirroring Santana's motions.

Reaching for the blonde's mouth again, Santana pressed a kiss onto her lips and smiled into it, starting to work her kisses lower, down Quinn's jawline and her throat, tracing her midline and coming to rest on her other breast, her hand that had been holding it sliding down her side and coming to a stop on her hip.

Brushing her fingertips across the head Cheerio's hipbone, Santana ghosted her mouth over Quinn's breast, her partially open lips allowing her teeth to scrape across the flesh gently, causing Quinn to moan yet again.

"Are you ready for me?" Santana husked, and Quinn nodded ferverently. She wasn't sure she'd ever been so ready for anything in her life; she knew that she needed Santana, and soon.

"Yes," she replied back in a hoarse whisper.

"Do you want me?" Santana's hand had sunk lower, fingertips running along the edge of her pantyline.

"I want you, yes," Quinn groaned, her hips wiggling from anticipation.

"Tell me. Make me believe it," Santana commanded, shifting her weight so that she was leaning more off to the side of Quinn, setting herself up for a better angle for what she was about to do. _If _Quinn wanted it badly enough.

"I want you to _fuck me_," Quinn spat, the words coming out harsher than she ever intended them to. This seemed to be exactly what Santana wanted, the brunette laughing.

When she snaked her hand between their closely pressed bodies, the blonde let out a low groan. What she so badly needed was so close she could almost feel it, the impression of Santana inside of her mocking her. Instead the brunette held off, her hand cupping Quinn's sex on the outside of the fabric of her panties.

"If I fuck you, would you even know what to do?" Santana questioned, leaning her face down, sucking on Quinn's pulse point haphazardly, the pad of her thumb rubbing Quinn through her panties.

"No, show me," Quinn said in a hurried breath, her hips bucking into Santana's hand, unable to stop her body's desire from taking over her physical reactions. "Please, Santana. You're right, I need this. Please don't make me wait," she begged, no control over anything any more. The ache between her legs was almost too much to bear, and she knew she couldn't take it for much longer or else she might just explode.

Giving in, Santana swept Quinn's panties off to the side, caressing her outer lips with the backs of her fingers. The height of the blonde's arousal was almost painfully obvious to Santana, her folds already slick with her own fluids. Santana's eyes widened at her discovery, jerking her head back so she could look Quinn in the face.

"You really have been waiting a long time, haven't you? All of this for me?" she asked, a little taken aback. She'd pegged Quinn for a pressed lemon for some time but had no idea it was this bad. Quinn nodded her head, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"Please, San! Quick," Quinn breathed, her last word ending becoming little more than a squeak as Santana snuck a finger inside of her, finding her cavern more than sufficiently lubricated and the fit snug.

"You've even been saving yourself for me. How cute."

Quinn was unable to respond, too stunned to speak. Santana took this as a good thing and carefully curled her finger, too little room to work with causing her to frown.

"You're so _tight_, Quinnie. We'll fix that won't we?"

Santana moved her finger around, pressing into the sides of Quinn's walls with calculated pressure, attempting to stretch the blonde out, or at least make her big enough for a second digit. Quinn squirmed underneath her touch, finding it painful but delighting in the unexpected tinge of pleasure that occurred every few movements of Santana's finger. Burrowing her face into the side of Quinn's neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin at a leisurely pace, Santana eventually made enough room that she was able to slip her middle finger into Quinn's body. At the second intrusion Quinn canted her hips in surprise, not even bothering to suppress the gasp that escaped from her mouth.

"I think that's enough for now," Santana said into Quinn's hair, laying a kiss tenderly on her temple. She could feel Quinn quivering and shaking underneath of her, and she cooed softly to her partner. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Quinn lied, her voice barely audible.

It hurt, but it was a pleasant pain, and one she knew would wear off once Santana got started. She was filled for the first time since Puck almost two years ago, and she didn't want it to end. Longing overtook her, her muscles twitching and jumping. Santana could feel it, Quinn grabbing and kneading her fingers.

"Just... please..."

Santana didn't make her wait any longer, starting to move her fingers in and out of Quinn's center slowly. In between deliberate thrusts, Santana pressed kisses into Quinn's goosepimpled flesh, dispersing light nips to her collar bones and pulse points when she came across them as her mouth roamed.

Soon Quinn was meeting each prod of Santana's digits, sending her hips forward into each thrust. Santana took this as a sign and began to go faster, gliding into the blonde with quicker and speedier thrusts. Lingering over Quinn's jerking form, her breasts brushed against Quinn's own with each stroke, the blonde's body rocking up and down on the mattress, sliding the sheets along with her.

"See? Don't you feel it now?" Santana asked, her voice low and eyes hooded as she focused on her task, the gasps and moans from the girl below her sending her into her own world of ecstacy.

"It's so good, San, more, please," Quinn pleaded, her legs spreading wider to give Santana more access, allowing her to go deeper. Santana burried her fingers up to her knuckles inside of Quinn, and her mouth sought out Quinn's as if she was starved. Quinn met her lips with surprising ferocity, and their mouthes crashed together, only parting to gasp for air when their lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

When Quinn's kisses starting giving way to more moans than anything else, Santana drew her mouth away, watching Quinn's face with a hint of pride.

"Doesn't having me inside you make you feel perfect?"

She knew perfectly well that Quinn wasn't going to respond, if the tight clenching around her fingers and the unbridled panting and moaning beneath her were any indication of what was coming next. Suddenly Quinn let out a blood curdling scream, and Santana knew this was it, deepening her thrusts with even timing.

Quinn saw stars, her vision blurred besides the specks of bright sparkling light. Nothing else mattered at that moment except for Santana and the way she was making her feel, for the first time, something other than what she was trying to be. How could she feel so threatened by someone who could do this to her? Who would give her this wonderful gift of carnal pleasure and literally make her see the light?

As Quinn rode out her orgasm, body spasms causing her to quake, Santana continued to plunge fingers inside at each throb of muscle, retracting them when her walls relaxed. Eventually the tremors slowed, Santana mimicking their frequency with her thrusts until they stopped. She then collapsed beside Quinn on the bed, pulling her fingers out of the blonde almost grudgingly, sad that it was over.

Quinn lay there gasping for breath, unable to get a sufficient amount of air into her lungs to calm herself. Santana kissed the crook of her neck, whispering softly as her eyes fluttered closed, the effort of pleasing Quinn and watching her crown at a mind-blowing climax exhausting her.

"You're perfect to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Annnnnnnd final installment. Enjoy. ;)**

The blaring of her alarm woke Quinn out of her deep slumber with a start, and she sat up, arms patting the bed for Santana to shake her awake. After searching the bed for a few seconds and coming up with thin air, she realized that Santana was no longer with her. She must have taken off sometime during the night for her own home.

Frowning, Quinn glanced at the clock. She didn't have much time, and she needed to be at practice in less than an hour. She quickly showered, pulled on a clean uniform and pulled her hair back into her characteristic tight ponytail. She made it to the field with just a few minutes to spare, thanking whatever gods that existed that she wasn't late because of last night's escapade. The thought of seeing Santana made bile rise in her throat, finding herself a lot less trusting of her than she'd been last night.

When she saw the brunette walking onto the grass a few minutes later, arm linked with Brittany's as the pair made their way over to her, Quinn stood up straighter and held her chin higher. She was relieved to see Santana smiling, so she musn't have left upset. She thought that maybe falling asleep after sex wasn't something that Santana was into, but if her present state was any indication, Santana was in a great humor.

"Hey Quinn!" Santana called cheerfully, and Brittany jumped up and down at the sight of her friend. They were both in an usually good mood for five am, but Quinn took it in stride.

"Hey guys," Quinn said, greeting them with a grin and a wave of her arm. They immediately fell into their places, stretching before the other girls arrived. Santana was helping Quinn with a quad stretch when the blonde felt it was time to strike up a conversation, especially before the others arrived.

"So, when did you leave last night? I woke up and you were gone."

Santana rose a single eyebrow at Quinn and snorted, tossing her ponytail a bit.

"Uh, I dropped you off, and then went home. So..."

Quinn stared at her, the stretch long forgotten as she tried to make sense of what Santana was saying.

"What do you mean? You stayed over at my house," Quinn insisted, her hands resting on her hips as she tilted her head in Santana's direction. Santana shared a look with Brittany, who was just as confused as the other two, if not naturally moreso.

"Is this like the time that girl had sex with that invisible bird?" Brittany asked innocently, looking between her two friends thoughtfully.

Quinn's eyes widened, and Santana picked up on the smell of fear automatically. She shifted her gaze from Brittany to Quinn and after getting a good look at the horror on the shorter blonde's face she burst out laughing.

"Life imitating art?" she teased, poking Quinn in the ribs playfully. "You were _really_ into that movie last night, weren't you?" Brittany laughed too, although it was probably at the mental image of Quinn having sex with an invisible bird.

Quinn put her hands over her face, not believing what had just happened. It just seemed so real... It sure _felt _real, even this morning, her muscles were sore and there was a dull ache in her core. But here Santana was, laughing and teasing her for having a stupid wet dream about her.

"Oh my God," Quinn said, giving a little cry of anguish. "I can't believe this crap..."

"Don't worry, I kind of dig it," Santana went on, laughing more. "Remind me to never take you to see Swan Lake live though; who knows what would happen!" Her own joke sent Santana into a fit of giggles, and Brittany joined in just because it looked like fun.

Quinn was finding nothing funny, and her face was turning redder and redder by the second. Santana noticed, stopping herself mid laugh and coughing to clear her throat. She turned to Brittany and pointed towards the school.

"Hey, Britt, why don't you go check the gym for stragglers?" Santana suggested, and Brittany took off at a sprint on her task.

Quinn turned away from Santana, too embarrassed to look her in the face.

"Quinn, it's okay. I'm sure this type of thing happens to tons of people in this school. It's kind of flattering," Santana said cockily, though she was trying to make Quinn feel better.

It didn't work, Quinn feeling more foolish than she ever had in her life. Who the hell has a wet dream about their friggin' frenemy? And then basically tells them they had one? She felt Santana's hand on her shoulder and turned around.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly regained her composure.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone," she said, keeping her tone just shy of begging. Santana seemed to ponder this for a few seconds before she nodded her head.

"Not a soul," she promised, a smile playing on her lips.

Quinn's face went stark white, and her eyes widened at the brunette, her mouth hanging open. Santana chuckled and leaned forward, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she winked at Quinn.

"Besides. I make you feel perfect, right?"

**A/N 2: You're welcome, internet. ;) **


End file.
